


Swetry Świąteczne

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. <i>Tony po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony do niebycia najbardziej zwariowaną osobą w okolicy, dlatego został kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy Natalie — a nie,</i> Natasza <i>— wparowała do jego biura, wyglądając seksownie i opływowo w zestawie spódnica–ołówkowa–profesjonalna–bluzka i rzuciła mu na głowę okropny świąteczny sweter. </i></p><p>Steve robi imprezę dla Avengersów, temat: Okropne Swetry Świąteczne. Loki wyrzuca Tony'ego z okna (znowu). Darcy<br/>przynosi swój paralizator. Wyznania miłości, Twister po pijaku i Maria Hill w latającym samochodzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swetry Świąteczne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Sweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340275) by [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/pseuds/kahn). 



> Beta: [Dagulec](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2628678/Dagulec), plus pomagali: [Miss Anne](http://lucyannethropy.livejournal.com/), [Julka](http://negatywka.tumblr.com/), [Magda](http://whomanist.tumblr.com/), [Cif](http://szkolny-klub-zloczyncow.blogspot.com/).

Wszystko zaczęło się dlatego, że Coulson był kompletnym trollem. Miało ciąg dalszy, bo najwyraźniej mimo tego całego wizerunku samca alfa Kapitan Ameryka jest ogromnym sentymentalistą, a _po prostu nadal trwało_ , bo najwyraźniej wszyscy w drużynie byli _szaleni_ i nie mieli szans w starciu ze szczenięcymi oczami Rogersa. Tony po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony do niebycia najbardziej zwariowaną osobą w okolicy, dlatego został kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy Natalie — a nie, _Natasza_ — wparowała do jego biura, wyglądając seksownie i opływowo w zestawie spódnica–ołówkowa–profesjonalna–bluzka i rzuciła mu na głowę okropny świąteczny sweter.

— ARGH! — wyrzucił z siebie Tony, a potem dodał: — Chcesz mnie oślepić? Albo zabić? Albo _oba?_

Natasza uśmiechnęła się w ten szczególny sposób. Błyszczący kawałek wełny podrapał mu skórę, kiedy sweter zsunął się z twarzy. Tony złapał go i ściągnął do końca, ale tylko z powodu tego, że był niewygodny, a nie dlatego, że kiedy Natasza się uśmiechała to była nieco przerażająca, a Tony nie lubił mieć zasłoniętego pola widzenia, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła.

— Siódma — powiedziała. — Spotkanie Avengersów. Hellicarrier. Miej na sobie sweter.

— Co?

Ale po dostarczeniu wiadomości, Natasza odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi bez dalszych wyjaśnień.

— Jestem uczulony na wełnę! — zawołał za nią.

— To akryl — powiedziała przez ramię.

Tony zadrżał.

— Mam uczulenie na _okropne rzeczy_.

— Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, Cap będzie zawiedziony.

— Jakby miałoby mnie to obchodzić! — zawołał Tony, ale Natasza już przeszła przez próg i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Tony’ego to nie obchodziło. _Nie_ obchodziło. Jeśli Cap tak bardzo chciał go tam widzieć, mógł przyjść i sam powiedzieć mu o tej imprezie. Nie przyszedł i to było _całkowicie w porządku_. Przez co teraz spędzał trzy godziny pochylony nad biurkiem, pracując w sposób całkowicie pozbawiony poczucia winy i nie przejmując się, niczym odpowiedzialny dorosły, którym był. O czym najwyraźniej reszta jego drużyny mogła _pomarzyć_.

Dopóki Pepper nie weszła do jego biura i nie zamarła w pół kroku.

— Tony?

Uniósł wzrok, czując, jak coś strzyka mu w pleacach i chowając skrzywienie twarzy, bo był męskim mężczyzną, który Robił Wszystko Do Końca i absolutnie go nie obchodziło, co Kapitan Duch Świąt o nim myślał. Wyraz jej twarzy spowodował, że obejrzał się przez ramię, spodziewając się zobaczyć Doktora Dooma czy członka AIM stojącego za nim z miotaczem ognia.

— Co? — zapytał, kiedy nie zauważył żadnego zagrożenia.

— Co robisz?

— Raporty z wydatków na Projekt Foster i Lewis...?

Jeśli brzmiał niepewnie, to tylko przez to, że przez jej całkowicie niedowierzającą minę zaczął się obawiać, że _nie_ nad tym pracował. Że zamiast tego w jakiś sposób wykonywał jakiś moralnie naganny akt, że jak spojrzy w dół to okaże się, że pił shoty z ciała nagiej prostytutki i nadal miał cytrynę w ustach.

— One są na piątek.

— A mamy...

— Środę.

— ...no i?

Pepper zrobiła kolejny krok, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— I to, że zazwyczaj nie robisz ich przed piątkiem. Czy też raczej _ja_ robię je w piątek i podrabiam twój podpis.

Pepper była najlepsza.

— Mówiłem ci ostatnio, jaka jesteś zarąbista? — zapytał, wypełniony nagłą czułością.

— Tego ranka — odpowiedziała Pepper. — Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

— Jesteś zarąbista — powiedział posłusznie.

— Wiem. Tony... — Zerknęła na jego biurko. — Co to jest?

Tony podążył za jej spojrzeniem i odkrył, że patrzyli na starannie złożony okropny sweter leżący na brzegu blatu. Kiedy to się stało? Miał go wyrzucić. Cóż, zrobi to teraz. W tej chwili. Za minutę.

— Tony?

Cholerna podświadomość!

— To świąteczny sweter. Najwidoczniej będzie jakaś niby impreza. Powiedz, że mam Bardzo Ważne Spotkanie i Nie Ma Mowy, Żebym Je Opuścił? — Spojrzał na nią błagalnie, a ona sprawdziła to na tablecie.

— Właściwie to nie masz żadnych planów do szóstej trzydzieści — powiedziała i brzmiała na autentycznie zdziwioną, więc Tony mógł tylko założyć, że Natasza w jakiś sposób zhakowała jego system.

— Kurna. Zwolnij departament Bezpieczeństwa Sieci. Nie, zatrudnij ich więcej. Nie, po prostu... Będę musiał całkowicie przepisać kody ochrony, a to się idealnie składa, bo potrzebuję jakiejś kryjówki, a Laboratorium numer trzy jest otwarte, prawda?

— Tony. — Głos Pepper wyostrzył się, kiedy włączył się jej instynkt zminimalizować–strarty–jakie–spowodował–Huragan–Mój–Głupi–Szef. — Co się dzieje? Czy muszę zwołać konferencję prasową?

— Która godzina?

Pepper patrzyła na niego wilkiem przez parę chwil, najwyraźniej woląc upierać się przy tym, żeby po prostu odpowiedział, co było... okej, _jak_ długo z nim pracowała? Patrzyli na siebie w tej patowej sytuacji, dopóki Tony nie przypominał sobie, że ma swój własny zegarek. Była szósta wieczór.

— Cholera. — Tony wstał. — Muszę iść, Pep. _Nie mów nikomu, gdzie jestem_.

— Tony...

Przerwał im błysk błyskawicy i grzmot, który wstrząsnął budynkiem. Tony był w trakcie wciągania swojej asystentki w bezpieczne miejsce pod biurkiem, na wpół ślepy i prawie całkowicie głuchy, kiedy zorientował się, że przecież teraz za przyjaciela ma żywiołowego, zrównoważonego boga, więc zamiast tego wyjrzał za okno.

Za oknem Thor promieniował i wyglądał, jakby stał w powietrzu. Wiatr dramatycznie powiewał jego peleryną i rozwiewał mu włosy. Miał też na sobie _limonkowy sweter z błyszczącymi, białymi śnieżynkami_ , więc może jednak nie byli przyjaciółmi.

Tony po prostu się na niego gapił, kiedy dostał od Pepper w ramię.

— Co ty _robisz?_

— Uch. — Ogarnął sytuację: przewrócone krzesło od biurka, rozrzucone papiery, ramię owinięte wokół Pepper jakby chciał siłą zaciągnąć ją w bezpieczne miejsce. — Popycham cię, żebyś mogła się schować...?

— Pod _szklanym stołem_?

— Jest mocny! To, że jest zrobiony ze...

Wtedy Thor roztrzaskał okno. Tony byłby bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby nie fakt, że to nie był pierwszy raz.

— Ty i twój brat! — rzucił, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas. — O co _chodzi_ z tym waszym rozwalaniem moich okien?

— Przyjacielu Tony! — zahuczał Thor, który albo nie usłyszał gniewu w głosie Tony’ego, albo zdecydował się go zignorować. — Przybyłem, żeby dostarczyć cię na nasze świętowanie. Pani Wdowa przydzieliła mi zadanie upewnienia się, abyś bezpiecznie dotarł we wskazaną lokalizację.

— Cała ona — wymruczał Tony, gorączkowo szukając wyjścia.

Stojąca obok niego Pepper wyprostowała się.

— Jest pan moim dłużnikiem, panie Stark — powiedziała. Tony zamrugał, ale ona wpatrywała się w Thora. Obeszła biurko dookoła i odezwała się ostrym tonem: — Co ty sobie _wyobrażasz_?

Było widać, że Thor nie wie, co się dzieje. Wyglądał na oszołomionego. Pepper podeszła do niego po rozbitym szkle idealnie równym krokiem w swoich wysokich na sześć cali szpilkach.

— Zejdź na dół, _natychmiast_ — wysyczała.

Thor od razu stanął na podłodze w biurze Tony’ego, mając szeroko otwarte oczy.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile takie okno _kosztuje_? A co byś zrobił, gdyby to szkło kogoś pokaleczyło? Masz uzdrawiające moce?

— Nie. — Nawet buczące echo, które wydawało się towarzyszyć każdemu słowu boga, było cichsze, a nawet jakby Thor został ogłupiony. — Takiej mocy nie posiadam. Jednakowoż...

— Więc co sobie _myślałeś_?

Tony skrzywił się, a Thor wzdrygnął, słysząc czystą, oburzoną wściekłość, jaką udało jej się włożyć w te słowa. Tony naprawdę zaczynał współczuć facetowi i zrobił krok do przodu, żeby ją uspokoić albo może zmienić temat, ale Pepper odwróciła się lekko, spojrzała na niego i poruszała ustami, mówiąc bezgłośnie „ _Uciekaj, idioto._ ”

To było idealne wyjście, a jednak Tony nadal się wahał. W końcu Thor był jego ulubieńcem i jeśli Pepper wydłubie mu oko jedną ze swoich ostrych szpilek czy zrobi coś równie nieprzyjemnego — jak zapowiadał język jej ciała — to Tony straci jednego sojusznika na cotygodniowych spotkaniach wrednie zaplanowanych przez Fury’ego.

Ale potem zobaczył, co Thor trzymał w dłoni: kapelusz Pomocnika Świętego Mikołaja w czerwone i zielone paski, z wełnianym pomponem i plastikowymi, elfickimi uszami. Możliwe, że Thor sam chciał go założyć i trzymał go tylko po to, żeby wiatr mu go nie zwiał z głowy, ale Tony wolał nie ryzykować.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

Na korytarzu rzucił się do najbliższej windy. Znał kody, dzięki którym mógł dostać się do poziomów, na które nikt nie da rady trafić. Gdzieś musiało być schronienie przed odwiedzającymi bogami i super sekretnymi szpiegami ninja.

Żaden dźwięk nie dochodził z jego biura, ale Tony wiedział, ile zapłacił za dźwiękoszczelność, więc nie dodawał do strony plusów tego, że Thor nie wyskoczy zza drzwi i nie zaciągnie go do losu gorszego niż śmierć. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zaczął wystukiwać palcami rytm na swojej marynarce, zrobionej, na szczęście, z niesyntetycznego materiału.

— Dalej, no dalej — mamrotał, przyglądając się światłom pięter, które mijała zbliżająca się winda, starając się tym ją przyspieszyć. Wiedział, że to nie pomaga, ale przynajmniej czuł, że coś robi.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Tony zrobił krok do przodu — i prawie zderzył się z kimś stojącym w środku.

Zorientował się, kto to i krzyknął:

— Coulson! — Cofnął się.

— Panie Stark — powiedział Jego Opanowana Mość z nutką... _uczuć_. Tony nigdy _tak naprawdę_ nie wiedział, co znaczą te wszystkie minimalne ruchy brwi agentów Tarczy, ale przynajmniej teraz, po miesiącach obserwacji, mógł je dostrzec. — Wybiera się pan gdzieś?

 _Uczuciom_ towarzyszył _ton głosu_. Tony chciał się wytłumaczyć, ale zamiast tego wypuścił powietrze z sykiem. Przyjrzał się łagodnemu wyrazowi twarzy Coulsona, jego pasywnej postawie i nagle coś zaskoczyło mu w mózgu.

— TY! — wykrzyknął, dramatycznie wskazując na niego palcem. — To jakoś TWOJA wina, nie zaprzeczaj!

— Tak — odpowiedział Coulson i uśmiechnął się, wąż jeden. — Myślałem, że trochę świątecznej radości będzie idealne o tej porze roku. Kapitan Rogers zgodził się ze mną. A także bardzo polubił sweter, jaki mu dałem, więc zdecydowałem się obdarować innych tą miłością.

— _Miłością_...! — zaskrzeczał Tony.

— Jeśli przegapisz przyjęcie, będzie bardzo zawiedziony.

— Nie _obchodzi_ mnie to...!

— Mnie tak. _Widziałeś_ jego spojrzenie smutnego szczeniaka? Gdybyśmy mogli je wydestylować, to udałoby się nam powalić buntownicze armie na kolana.

W umyśle Tony’ego przez chwilę gromadziły się projekty maszyny, która byłaby w stanie wykorzystać spojrzenie kapitana jako broń.

Drzwi jego biura otworzyły się z trzaskiem i głos Thora zahuczał jeszcze głośniej:

— PRZYJACIELU TONY. NIE UMKNIESZ MI.

A w tle mimo wszystko wyraźnie było słychać krzyk Pepper:

— Wracaj tutaj!

Tony wrzasnął i uciekł tylko dzięki instynktowi, każącym mu otworzyć drzwi klatki schodowej i skierować się w dół. Huh. Najwyraźniej wszystkie te przeciwpożarowe bzdury, na wprowadzenie których nalegała Pepper, _były_ przydatne.

Zaczaił się na dwunastym piętrze. Był pewny, że Coulson zablokował wszystkie wyjścia na parterze, a wolał nie próbować po raz kolejny dostać się do windy, która najszybciej zabrałaby go do jego laboratoriów. Istniała jeszcze droga przez piwnicę, ale była pełna wszelkiego rodzaju punktów ochrony i nie chciał utknąć w małej, zamkniętej przestrzeni między nimi. Przypominał sobie mgliście o stanowisku z kawą położonym gdzieś na tyłach budynku. Kiedyś wydarzył się tam jakiś niefortunny incydent. Został po nim zapach zgniłych jaj, którego dało się pozbyć. Nikt tam nie przychodził, jeśli nie musiał, więc Tony mógłby się ukryć w tamtym miejscu do siódmej, o której wszyscy byliby już na imprezie.

Najpierw jego nos wyczuł właściwe miejsce, skręcając w zaciemniony korytarz, gdzie jedna z lamp przestała działać. Jakoś nikt nie uważał, że jej wymiana jest potrzebna. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył postać stojącą przy zakurzonym dzbanku do kawy, patrzącą na długie, wąskie okno ciągnące się od sufitu do podłogi.

Oświetlenie było okropne, ale nie mógł pomylić tego nakrycia głowy z niczym innym, nawet patrząc na nie od tyłu.

— _Loki?_ — palnął Tony.

Loki odwrócił się i wykrzywił twarz na jego widok.

— Wynoś się.

— Co się stało z hełmopodobnym czymś? — zapytał Tony, zamiast uciec jak rozsądna osoba. Ale to było dziwne. Długie, eleganckie, oczywiście–rekompensujące–coś–chociaż–Tony–nie–mógł–mu–zazdrościć–bo–widział–Thora–nago rogi, które zazwyczaj wychodziły łukiem ze złotego hełmu Boga Oszusta stały się małymi, kolczastymi rzeczami. Tony nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że były ustylizowane na poroże. Nie jak królewskie poroże prawdziwych zwierząt, ale bardziej jak to z kreskówek lecących w sobotnie poranki.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Bóg Kłamstw _wydął wargi_. To było absurdalne i rozpraszające. Tony gapił się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim był w stanie na nowo się skupić.

— Czekaj, co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Nie zostałeś zesłany do Asgardu przez ten dziwny stożek? Kto cię wypuścił? — To ostatnie pytanie było retoryczne, bo Tony był przekonany, że istniała tylko jedna osoba (jedna duża, szczeniaczkowa osoba z jeszcze większym, szczeniaczkowym sercem i niekończącą się miłością dla Kłamcy) która miała chęć i możliwości do ściągnięcia Lokiego siłą na Ziemię na Święta. Tony przyglądał się profilowi Lokiego, nie będąc całkowicie pewnym, czego szuka, póki coś nie zaskoczyło: było coś nietypowego w sposobie, w jaki stał, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go zobaczył, w jego przyciszonym głosie i ukradkowych spojrzeniach za ramię Tony’ego. — _Ukrywasz_ się.

Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Loki, mogło ciąć stal. Tony był nieco zaskoczony, że nie odczuł go na własnej skórze jak prawdziwego ostrza, chociaż pochmurny rumieniec na bardzo bladych policzkach nieco zmniejszył poziom zastraszenia tym wzrokiem.

— Zamknij się, Stark.

Powinien, naprawdę powinien posłuchać, ale nie, to było rozkoszne. To było _interesujące_.

— Bo inaczej... co? Wyrzucisz mnie przez okno? _Znowu_? — Tony podszedł bliżej, żeby nie zauważył go nikt spoglądający w korytarz i oparł się plecami o ścianę naprzeciwko Lokiego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Loki nachmurzył się.

— Mógłbym.

— Proszę cię. Już to przerabiałem. No, to Thor chce, żebyś ty też poszedł na to przyjęcie?

— Tak. — Twarz Lokiego wykrzywiła się sarkastycznie. — Jak myślisz, jak dobrze to pójdzie?

Tony przemyślał to.

— Cóż, ktoś dał Wdowie nowe noże na Święta i wiem, że nie może się doczekać, aż je wypróbuje, więc przynajmniej _jedna_ osoba byłaby zadowolona z twojego widoku.

— Ha ha.

— A Cap przebacza.

Loki spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i Tony przyznał mu w duchu, że to pewnie tylko przypuszczenie. Chociaż Cap pokładał dużo wiary w opiniach Thora, a Thor od dawna twierdził, że Lokiego można sprowadzić na dobrą drogę. Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— Wydaje się zdeterminowany do polubienia _mnie_ , a jestem o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemny niż ty.

— Naprawdę? — Na te słowa bóg uniósł brew. — Już nie skaczecie sobie do gardeł jak dwa kocury w ciemnej uliczce?

Usta Tony’ego wygiął uśmiech, który nie sięgnął jego oczu.

— Pewnie, słowo harcerza.

Tak naprawdę ich relacjom pomogło to, że nie byli zmuszani siedzieć ze sobą przez długie godziny, dzięki czemu na jakiś czas zażegnali główny kryzys. Cap wykonywał przyjazne zabiegi w jego stronę, a Tony odpowiadał na nie tak, jak zawsze, kiedy kogoś lubił — zaczynając kłótnię. Wydawało się, że nie był w stanie przebywać w obecności Kapitana Ameryki bez wywołania sprzeczki. To było w porządku — tak traktował przyjaciół i tyle wyniósł z domu rodzinnego, ale Cap nie reagował na to dobrze. Dlatego Tony zdecydował, że prawdopodobnie dla dobra drużyny lepiej będzie, jeśli z podniesionym dumnie ogonem wróci do Stark Industries i zostawi codzienne spotkania reszcie drużyny. To było łatwiejsze. Dla nich wszystkich.

Jednak został w Nowym Jorku. Ponieważ. Cóż. Bo _tak_.

Loki wyglądał na ogłupiałego.

Tony westchnął.

— Serio? Mówisz o „kocurach w uliczce”, ale dajesz się zbić się z tropu przy odniesieniu do harcerzy? I, w ogóle, dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś, skoro nie chcesz iść na imprezę? Nie możesz przechodzić przez lustra?

— _Widzisz_ tu jakieś lustra?

Tony rozejrzał się i... nie, żadnych odblaskowych powierzchni nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, co pokazywało, jak długo ta wnęka stała opuszczona, bo Tony przechodził przez krótką fazę fascynacji chromem, dzięki której wiele miejsc otrzymało błyszczącą dekorację.

— W każdym razie, istnieją środki uniemożliwiające mi opuszczenie tego miejsca.

Tony zamrugał na nieprzyjacielskie spojrzenie Lokiego.

— Co?

— Zakładam, że Thor pomagał ci w rzucaniu potrzebnych asgardzkich zaklęć? — Wąska, uniesiona brew mówiła _bo najwyraźniek żaden słabowity śmiertelnik nie może dzierżyć mocy mojego ludu_.

Tony chciał skłamać tylko po to, żeby być nieznośnym, ale Loki był Bogiem Kłamstw, więc pewnie by się skapnął czy coś.

— Thorowi nie udałoby się uciec za pomocą magii z pudełka bez pokrywy. — Loki prychnął i Tony uśmiechnął się. — I ja też tego nie zrobiłem, prawdę mówiąc. Jakaś starsza pani z Asgardu i doktor Foster to załatwiły. Szczerze, jestem tym zaskoczony. — Bo magia jest podstępna i nie można jej ufać.

— Starsza pani?

— Długie, falujące włosy? Srebrna suknia? — Tony starał sobie przypomnieć. — Frigga?

— Moja _matka?_

— Możesz ją jeszcze tak nazywać?

Cholera, jego usta nie powinny podejmować decyzji bez udziału mózgu. Chociaż ta mentalna przestroga nigdy wcześniej nic nie zdziałała, to miał nadzieję, że powtórzenie jej w jakiś sposób sprawi, że to się zmieni.

Tony przygotował się na atak. Cała persona Lokiego stała się nagle jedną wielką obietnicą przemocy. Tony nie mógł go o to winić. Poza tym, że tak, mógł, ponieważ mając kochającą rodzinę nie _odrzuca się jej_ celowo i z przyjemnością, ponieważ nagle odkryło się swojego wewnętrznego, emosowatego nastolatka. A jeśli się tak zrobi, to zasługuje się na bycie zrobionym w balona.

Ponieważ nie było sytuacji, o której ciągle nadające usta Tony’ego by nie pomyślały, że da się ją poprawić poprzez _jeszcze więcej gadania_ , więc zdecydowały się zignorować po raz tysięczny powtarzane żądanie, że mają być cicho i kontynuowały:

— Czy te zaklęcia nie powinny zatrzymać cię przed _wejściem_? Dlaczego trzymają się _w środku_?

Przez chwilę wyglądało, jakby Loki miał olać pytanie i w końcu walnąć Tony’ego w twarz, ale Loki był mistrzem magii w ten sam sposób, co Tony inżynierem i najwyraźniej nie mógł przepuścić możliwości wytłumaczenia, jak ona działa.

— To zaklęcie osłaniające. Ominięcie go jest niemożliwe, chyba że przez istniejące wyjścia.

— Więc wszedłeś przez drzwi.

— Okno. Kiedy Thor je zbił.

— Zabawne, nie zauważyłem cię.

— Podróżowałem przez kawałki szkła. Były wystarczająco lustrzane.

— Od kiedy tak umiesz?

— Trenowałem.

— Wspaniale. — Tony spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Więc jesteś teraz potężniejszy.

Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Świetnie — skwitował Tony.

Samozadowolenie Lokiego osiągnęło nowy poziom, przez co Tony zapragnął ponagrywać się z niego, chociażby po to,  żeby zetrzeć to lizusostwo z tej głupiej twarzy. Czasami Stark zachowywał się jak pięciolatek. Pepper powiedziałaby, że częściej niż czasami, ale nie słuchał jej, kiedy była niemiła.

— No dobra, masz „fenomenalne, kosmiczne moce”. Jeśli to prawda, to jestem pewny, że mógłbyś unieść ten budynek i przeteleportować go do Tijuany czy gdziekolwiek byś chciał, i nawet byś się nie spocił. Więc dlaczego tak _naprawdę_ nie zabiłeś nas wszystkich i nie uciekłeś do tropikalnego raju? Dla Thora, prawda?

Loki wyglądał, jakby wolałby kogoś zabić niż odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą, co nie wróżyło dobrze przyszłości Tony’ego. Na szczęście wtedy znalazł ich Thor.

— Przyjacielu... BRACIE! — Twarz Thora rozjaśniła się, kiedy zobaczył Lokiego. Tony musiał przyznać, że wyglądał _uroczo_ , niczym szczęśliwy szczeniak z merdającym ogonem. Sam pewnie też miałby problemy w odmawianiu Thorowi.

Nagle Loki znalazł się blisko Tony’ego, położył rękę na jego piersi i wymamrotał mu cicho do ucha:

— Przepraszam za brak kreatywności.

— Co?

Uderzenie w szkło wydusiło całe powietrze z płuc Tony’ego; czuł ból i słyszał dźwięk roztrzaskiwanej szyby. Przez moment nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, a potem Tony poczuł się znajome uczucie bycia wyrzuconym przez okno na ulice Nowego Jorku. Tym, co naprawdę go dręczyło, bardziej niż fakt, że coś takiego wydarzyło się _więcej niż raz_ w jego życiu, było to, że Loki wyrzucił go z okna żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie _odwrócić od siebie uwagę_.

Tony zacisnął powieki i _nie krzyczał_ , bo był hardkorowym superbohaterem, a nie dlatego, że zdolność wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku została mu brutalnie odebrana razem z powietrzem. Dopiero po zawstydzająco długim czasie zorientował się, że uderzenie, na poczucie którego się szykował, nie nadchodziło.

— Um. Cześć, Tony.

Tony otworzył oczy i zobaczył niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem. Chwilę zajęło mu ogarnięcie tego, że wisiał równolegle do chodnika, który był parę stóp pod nim. Był dokładnie owinięty pajęczą siecią, poza głową i pewnie stopami, ale nie mógł się wystarczająco obrócić, żeby to zobaczyć. Spider–Man był przyczepiony do ściany budynku Starka i patrzył na niego z zaniepokojeniem. Przynajmniej tak Tony zinterpretował jego spojrzenie.

— Ratujesz mi życie — powiedział Tony i zobaczył, jak maska rusza się, układając odpowiednio na szerokim wyszczerzu, który skrywała. — Dosłownie.

— Hej, nie ma sprawy. — Dzieciak zeskoczył na słup ze światłami drogowymi, a potem miękko wylądował obok niego. — To tylko przyjazny Spider–Man z są...

— Taa, to super. — Potrzeba było więcej niż spojrzenia śmierci w oczy, żeby Tony wysłuchał spokojnie tego głupiego sloganu dzieciaka. — Postaw mnie na ziemię? Ludzie się gapią.

— Uch. — Spider–Man pokręcił się nerwowo. — Cóż.

Clint pojawił się w polu widzenia z szerokim i wrednym uśmiechem.

— No, witam, panie Stark. Jestem pewien, że czeka na pana pewna impreza.

— Spidey — powiedział Tony, wkładając w swój głos tyle bólu i poczucia zdrady, ile mógł. Starał się wyglądać na oburzonego, chociaż był owinięty siecią i wisiał dwie stopy nad ziemią. Zauważył, że na stroju Spider–Mana znajduje się czerwony sweter z dużym, białym, wyszywanym na kołnierzu wzorem i ogromnym czarnym pasem z żółtymi sprzączkami pośrodku. To był sweter elfa. Tony wstydził się _za_ niego.

Spider–Man skrzywił się.

— Przepraszam! No bo, no bo... Cap popatrzył na mnie oczami szczeniaka!

Gdzieś nad nimi rozległ się grzmot, a na chodnik spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Tłum zaczął się rozchodzić, kiedy znajome kształty pojawiły się na niebie.

— Powinniśmy mu pomóc? — zapytał Spider–Man, patrząc w górę.

— Nie, Thor da sobie radę — odpowiedział Clint. — Chodźmy, Spidey.

Razem wciągnęli Tony’ego do samochodu. Happy patrzył na ich odbicia w lusterku. Miał na sobie czarny, wełniany kardigan z czerwonym kołnierzem, a na twarzy zakłopotaną minę.

— Jesteś zwolniony — powiedział Tony.

— Wybacz, Szefie. Kapitan Rogers kazał mi obiecać, że pomogę. Miał to _spojrzenie_.

— Wszyscy jesteście zwolnieni — powtórzył Tony.

— Nie pracuję dla ciebie — oznajmił Clint, przykładając czerwoną, błyszczącą kokardę do głowy Tony’ego. — Idealnie. _Zastanawiałem_ się, co dać Kapitanowi na Święta.

— Mogę _kupić_ Tarczę, wiesz. Jestem pewny, że mogę. Wtedy _będziesz_ dla mnie pracować i _wtedy_ będę mógł cię zwolnić.

— Tony — powiedział Clint z większym zadowoleniem, niż było to konieczne. — Zamknij się.

**sss**

Ktoś poszedł na całość, dekorując salę konferencyjną numer 3, która była nieoficjalnym Holem Avengersów, chociaż Fury odmówił nazwania jej w ten sposób. Po tym, jak Tony przyjrzał się gustownym, ręcznie wykonanym ozdobom i prawdziwemu ostrokrzewowi obstawił, że to dzieło Nataszy. Zgadywał również, że ktoś jej pomagał. Zerknął na neonowe gwiazdki, przerażające, malutkie, animatroniczne, tańczące bałwany, girlandy z popcornu i żurawiny, wieszaki w kształcie rogów reniferów i stłumił dreszcz. Prawie _czuł_ wyskakującą wysypkę.

Zostawili go owiniętego siecią na krześle w kącie. Ludzie zatrzymywali się, żeby przyłączyć się do zaimprowizowanego przez Clinta owijania go jak prezent i robienia zdjęć telefonami komórkowymi, i Tony nienawidził wszystkich. Zwłaszcza Rhodeya, który tańczył w kącie z ładną, uroczo rozbawioną przyjaciółką doktor Foster, której imienia Tony nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, i miał na sobie sweter z jakimś wojskowym, czerwonym, zielonym i ciemnozielonym wzorem, i najważniejsze, _nie pomagał Tony’emu uciec_. Dlaczego się przyjaźnił z tymi ludźmi?

— Eggnog? — Pepper podsunęła mu szklankę ze słomką. Ubrana była w długi, zielony sweter w różowe paski i wzór lawendowych płatków śniegu, brązowych poroży, a może gałęzi? Tony nie był pewny.

— Et tu, Brute? — burknął w jej stronę.

— Hej — zaczęła — to impreza. Plus, Kapitan Rogers ma te _oczy_. Przysłali mi zdjęcie na komórkę. To nie było fair. — Na wspomnienie tych oczu na chwilę zabrakło jej słów.

Tony spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

— Na ciebie zadziałały te oczy? _Na ciebie?_

— Nie. — Przestała udawać i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Zadziałał przede wszystkim darmowy alkohol.

— Też jesteś zwolniona — rzucił do Pepper.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Okej. — Cofnęła rękę z drinkiem, napiła się perfidnie ze słomki, a Tony poczuł przerażenie.

— Nie mówiłem na serio — powiedział z absolutną szczerością.

Wyszczerzyła się i znowu podsunęła mu szklankę. Napił się i starał się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo jest wdzięczny i nie wyglądać absurdalnie. Była to trudna sztuka, kiedy nie mogło się używać rąk.

— Bezalkoholowy? — zapytał, krzywiąc się.

Pepper tylko puściła mu oczko i odeszła do Happy’ego, po czym oparła się o jego ramię i zaczęła rozmawiać z Nataszą, a Tony musiał zadusić w sobie słabość, jaką do niej czuł, i małe, gorzkie, zimne ukłucie zazdrości. To nie było właściwie. Przynajmniej już nie. Chociaż może ta słabość była właściwa. Tony nie był pewny. Pepper to jego pierwsza eks, która została jego przyjaciółką i nie miał całkowitej pewności, jakie wiązały się z tym zasady czy granice, i starał się zachować ostrożność, co było dla niego nowe i często nie wychodziło. Z drugiej strony Pepper nie udało się uratować go od tego okropnego świętowania, więc może nie różniła się aż tak od innych jego byłych.

Właściwie, nie, Tony nie mówił w tym momencie prawdy. W większości.

Okropnie tragiczną sprawą było to, że pomimo całego zamieszania dotarli na imprezę _wcześnie_ i wszyscy podjęli decyzję, że to Cap powinien uwolnić Tony’ego, ponieważ byli okropnymi ludźmi, którzy jak najbardziej zasługiwali na śmierć. Cap wyszedł, żeby na ostatnią chwilę upewnić się, że niczego nie zabraknie i nie wrócił, kiedy przybyli, i nadal nie wracał. Tony musiał dusić się w świątecznej radości, otoczony ciepłem i szampańskim nastrojem, patrząc, jak ludzie tańczą do kiepskiej muzyki, jedzą ze strasznie ozdobionych talerzy i _dobrze się bawią_.

Czuł się... samotny. Co było głupie, bo Tony był bardzo zajętą i bardzo ważną osobą, przez co cały czas był otoczony ludźmi.

Przez Święta robił się ckliwy. Dlatego właśnie ich nienawidził. Zdecydował, że jeżeli ktoś go wkrótce nie uwolni, żeby mógł zabrać pozostałości swojej dumy — której, jak podejrzewał, zostało naprawdę bardzo mało — i wyjść, to zacznie odgryzać sobie kończyny.

Bruce podał mu ciasteczko i powiedział:

— Przestań wyglądać smutnie.

— Spiderdalaj — odpowiedział Tony czy też chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wyszło „sfiefalaj”, bo Bruce wykorzystał tę sposobność do wsunięcia mu do ust ciasteczka. To był naprawdę alarmujący talent ninja. Potem Tony był całkowicie rozproszony przepysznym smakiem w ustach i zamiast przekleństw wydał z siebie pomruk aprobaty.

Zadowolony Bruce przysunął sobie krzesło, żeby usiąść obok niego.

— Smakuje? Sam je zrobiłem.

Tony starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt zaskoczonego, ale Bruce i tak nie wydawał się być obrażony.

— Praca w laboratorium jest bardzo podobna do gotowania — oznajmił.

Nie każda praca, która ma miejsce w laboratorium _Tony’ego_ , ale Bruce był o wiele bardziej zorganizowany i metodyczny jeśli chodziło o eksperymenty, więc Tony przyznał mu rację. Banner pomógł mu napić się czarnej kawy z kubka.

— Od teraz jesteś moim ulubieńcem — powiedział Tony, kiedy skończył jeść.

— Też cię lubię — odparł na to Bruce, dając mu kolejne ciastko.

Tony zerknął na niego i chciał powiedzieć _„Co ty tutaj robisz?”_ , bo Bruce nie lubił przebywać wśród ludzi bardziej niż on sam — było mu totalnie i całkowicie dobrze samemu w pustym domu, dzięki wielkie za troskę — ale oto był; miał na sobie czerwony sweter z przerażająco uroczą skarpetą wypchaną słodyczami i karmił Tony’ego ciastkami, wyglądając na kompletnie zadowolonego. Czy też przynajmniej tylko minimalnie dało się zauważyć, że  czuł się niezręcznie. Co właściwie było jednym i tym samym, jeśli chodzi o Bruce’a.

— Próbowałem się wymówić — zaczął Bruce, ponieważ był strasznie dobry w odczytywaniu spojrzeń i min ludzi — ale Cap spojrzał na mnie szczenięcymi oczami. _Widziałeś_ je? One mogłyby sprawić, że obojętne ciała stałe chciałyby zostać reaktywnymi gazami.

Prawda była... prawda była taka, że Tony _widział_ to spojrzenie. Cap patrzył tak na niego ostatnim razem, zanim Tony uciekł... znaczy, wykonał _taktyczny odwrót_. Ponieważ rzucił wtedy coś nasyconego jadem i dupkowatego w odpowiedzi na coś, co Cap powiedział wcześniej. Jak _zawsze_. Ale o czymkolwiek rozmawiali — a Tony nawet tego nie _pamiętał_ — musiało to być coś bliskiego sercu Kapitana, bo wyglądał on... wyglądał na _skrzywdzonego_ i _zasmuconego_ , i Tony wyszedł, bo nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć takiego wyrazu na jego twarzy, zwłaszcza gdy to on był tego _powodem_. A to właśnie miałoby miejsce. Tak długo, jak Cap będzie próbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, to będzie się powtarzać, bo taki już Tony _jest_.

Właśnie miał zamiar spróbować przekonać Bruce’a, żeby pomógł mu uciec, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Cap wszedł do środka, trzymając w rękach torby. Na głowie miał kapelusz Mikołaja. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc wszystkich, a serce Tony’ego zabiło szybciej.

— Cap! — zawołał Clint, podchodząc, żeby zabrać od niego torby. — Zobacz, co dla ciebie mamy!

Wskazał ludzki konon skinieniem głowy i ruchem bioder, co nie wyglądało absurdalnie tylko dlatego, że wszechświat był niesprawiedliwy, a Cap spojrzał na Tony’ego, w którym wszystko na chwilę zamarło.

Potem uśmiech Kapitana poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej i cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się, a serce Tony’ego zabiło jeszcze _szybciej_ , podczas gdy reszta jego ciała rozpłynęła się w kałużę i, o boże, miał problem.

Chciał powiedzieć: _Zamknij się, serce_. Chciał powiedzieć: _Nie będziesz podejmować decyzji. Masz okropny gust. Kiedy nie bijesz dla ludzi, którzy na pewno cię skrzywdzą, to bijesz dla ludzi, których to ty na pewno skrzywdzisz. Na przykład Pepper_.

Ale Cap szedł w jego kierunku i Tony mógł tylko gapić się na niego z miną, która pewnie była niesamowicie głupia. Potem Kapitan znalazł się tuż obok niego, złoty i ciepły. Z jego ubrań spadały małe, krystaliczne płatki śniegu.

— Tony — przywitał się przyjaźnie.

 _Czy będziemy musieli odbyć więcej niezręcznych spotkań dotyczących molestowania seksualnego w miejscach pracy, Kapitanie?_ , prawie odpowiedział Tony, ale ugryzł się w język w ostatniej chwili.

— Pada śnieg? — wyrzucił, bo była to pierwsza normalna rzecz, o jakiej pomyślał.

— Zaczęło, kiedy wracałem. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale musiałem pomóc paru ludziom odśnieżyć samochód.

— Oczywiście, że musiałeś — skwitował Tony, bo no _oczywiście_.

— Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

— Tak naprawdę to nie miałem wyboru — zwrócił uwagę Tony i zobaczył, jak blask w oczach Kapitana gaśnie nieco. Żałował, że nie ma wolnych rąk, bo mógłby _walnąć się w twarz_ , żeby nic więcej nie mówić. I tak tylko coraz bardziej się pogrążał.

— Mieliśmy go dla ciebie ubrać, Kapitanie — wtrącił Clint, klepiąc Rogersa w ramię i podając mu zwinięty, świąteczny sweter, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. — Ale stwierdziliśmy, że to ty powinieneś czynić honory.

Cap spojrzał na Tony’ego.

— W porządku?

Tony przywołał na twarz uśmieszek, który wydawał się nieco słabszy niż zwykle, ale przyczyną tego na pewno nie była bliskość Kapitana czy coś.

— Pewnie. Kto by nie chciał, żeby Kapitan Ameryka go rozbierał?

Cap jednocześnie zarumienił się i skrzywił z rozdrażnieniem, co i tak było lepsze od zranionego wyrazu twarzy, więc Tony przyjął to za dobry znak.

— Myślę, że sam dasz sobie radę.

Potem pochylił się i uwolnił Tony’ego, który wcale nie wciągnął celowo w płuca zapachu Kapitana, na który składały się zapachy skóry, świeżego śniegu i szamponu, którego dziewczyny kazały mu używać akurat w tym tygodniu, ponieważ były przerażone odkryciem, że używał mydła Tarczy na swoich włosach. Tony też był przerażony, ale będąc rozsądnym i powściągliwym człowiekiem, powstrzymał się przed wymianą wszystkich kostek mydła na coś, co miałoby w sobie przynajmniej trochę odżywki. Kiedy Cap pomógł Tony’emu stanąć na nogi i przytrzymywał go, póki nie odzyskał równowagi, Tony na pewno nie pochylił się trochę w jego stronę. A kiedy Cap wyszczerzył się i podał mu sweter, w brzuchu Starka nie latały żadne motyle.

— Przepadłeś, stary — poinformował go Rhodey, kiedy Tony mijał go w drodze do najbliższej łazienki, żeby się przebrać. W jego oczach błyszczała mądrość i znanie go za dobrze i za długo.

Najwidoczniej Tony potrzebował nowych znajomych.

W łazience długo przypatrywał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i stwierdził, że jeśli nie opuści imprezy, to będzie starał się przespać z Kapitanem Ameryką. Rozpoznawał te symptomy, nawet jeśli ignorował je, jak najdłużej się dało. Ale jeśli opuści imprezę, Cap prawdopodobnie źle to zinterpretuje, jako _Nie lubię cię_ zamiast _Lubię cię tak bardzo, że czasami nawet nie chodzi mi o seks i tak, chcę się z tobą przelizać ale chcę też trzymać się za ręce i sprawić, żebyś cały czas się uśmiechał._

Może mógłby to po prostu _powiedzieć_. Albo może nie, ponieważ słowa nie były po stronie Tony’ego (zwłaszcza przy osobach, które mu się podobały), więc nieuniknionym było, że raczej wyrzuciłby z siebie _jesteś głupi i twoja twarz jest głupia, i śmierdzisz_ , gdyż nigdy nie nauczył się flirtować na poważnie. Zawsze był w tym dobry tylko wtedy, kiedy mu nie zależało.

Ale może mógłby to tak rozegrać. Było Boże Narodzenie, przez co w powietrzu dało się wyczuć masę życzliwości i przecież gdzieś wisiała jemioła — Tony widział, jak Clint gonił Nataszę z gałązką — więc będą pocałunki. Całkowicie przypadkowe pocałunki między współpracownikami, które nie odbiją się na reszcie ich życia. Potem Tony przynajmniej wiedziałby, jak Cap całuje i dalej usychałby z tęsknoty, ale przynajmniej miałby empirycznie zdobyte dane, więc, no... Taki był plan.

Podjąwszy tę decyzję, wyszedł z łazienki — i prawie wpadł na samego Kapitana Amerykę. Cap złapał go za ramiona. Jego ręce były duże i ciepłe. Tony nadal myślał o pocałunkach, więc jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ustach Kapitana.

— Um — powiedział.

— Nie przebrałeś się.

Tony zerknął na siebie i rzeczywiście, nie przebrał się. Był zbyt skupiony na swoim objawieniu, a potem musiał radzić sobie z jego skutkami, na które składało się łagodne załamanie, więc zapomniał.

— Śledzisz mnie? — zapytał, gapiąc się na dolną wargę Kapitana.

— _Wychodzisz?_

— Cap...

— Nie. Steve.

Tony zamrugał.

— Co?

— Tony.

— _Co?_ — _Starał_ się go słuchać, naprawdę, ale Cap był bardzo blisko, trzymał go za ramiona; zbyt delikatnie, żeby bolało, ale zbyt stanowczo, żeby się uwolnić... okej, do tej pory jedynie w jakimś stopniu wiedział, że ma bzika na tym punkcie, a teraz nagle jego kolana były jak z waty, chociaż bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru zemdleć jak jakaś kobieta ze srebrnego ekranu.

— Powiedziałeś, że przestaniesz nazywać mnie „Cap”, jeśli przestanę mówić na ciebie „Stark” i _przestałem_ , więc proszę, mów mi Steve.

To była raczej uprzejma prośba, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przytrzymywał Tony’ego w miejscu siłą. Nie żeby Stark narzekał.

— Okej. Steve.

To było monumentalne, a chwilę później Tony poczuł się głupio, bo robił z igły widły, ale Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i znowu go rozproszył. W okolicy nie było żadnej jemioły. Może mógłby powiedzieć Steve’owi, żeby wrócili na imprezę? Z drugiej strony Tony nie był pewny, czy chce go całować na oczach innych ludzi. Steve wydawał się gościem, który bardzo sobie ceni prywatność i chociaż Tony zazwyczaj był zadowolony, kiedy inni wiedzieli czym się zajmuje i z kim, to Kapitan prawdopodobnie miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Poza tym pewna mała, ale zawzięta część Tony’ego nie za bardzo chciała, aby jego pierwszy (jedyny) pocałunek ze Steve’em miał miejsce na widoku.

Może mógłby zasugerować to w rozmowie? Tony był uprzejmy. _Wiedział_ , jak uwieść ludzi. Robił to już wcześniej, dlaczego nagle stało się to takie trudne?

— Tony? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

Kurde. Steve coś mówił. O czym mówił? Tony wytężył pamięć i znalazł bardzo niewiele. Łał, naprawdę źle mu szło.

— Słuchaj, nie wychodzę, okej? — zaryzykował, zerkając na Bardzo Poważny wyraz twarzy, z jakim Steve na niego patrzył i miał nadzieję, że poprawnie zgadł temat rozmowy.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Steve. — Bez ciebie to nie to samo.

— To dlatego, że jestem wspaniały. Kto nie chciałby mnie w pobliżu? — powiedział Tony nadal automatycznie. — Ale naprawdę nie _potrzebujecie_ mnie tutaj.

Irytacja w oczach Steve zbiła go z tropu.

— Nie będziemy znowu się o to kłócić.

Tony zagapił się. Znowu? Kiedy... Och, okej, powoli sobie przypominał. Ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawiali, po tym, jak Tony zaczął się odsuwać dla dobra jedności drużyny, Cap osaczył go w sali konferencyjnej, kiedy wszyscy wyszli. Być może bycie osaczonym przez Steve’a to już _coś_ , bo w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach był skupiony na złotym odblasku w jego włosach, więc jego usta poruszały się automatycznie. Kłótnie były dla niego jak oddychanie.

Steve powiedział coś takiego jak: _Musisz być skupiony, Stark. Nie możesz prowadzić spotkań biznesowych z pola walki. To głupie i niebezpieczne i powinieneś o tym wiedzieć._

Na co Tony warknął: _No weź, Cap. Drużyna i tak mnie przecież nie potrzebuje._

Powiedział to częściowo dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć, jak Cap się wkurza, a lekceważąc drużynę bardzo łatwo mógł do tego doprowadzić oraz częściowo dlatego, że była to prawda. Tony spędził większość walki przeciwko Doktorowi Demonicusowi rozmawiając przez telefon z Zarządem, ponieważ już trzy razy ich olał — dwa razy po to, żeby załatwić dobre PR Avengersom, a raz, ponieważ Hobgoblin niszczył miasto. Hulk pokonał różne absurdalne i raczej nie pochodzące z horrorów science fiction stwory, podczas gdy Sokole Oko zajmował pozycję, rzucając sarkastycznymi komentarzami przez cały czas. Natasza — Tony nie był do końca pewny — podcinała być może czyjeś gardła gdzieś w alejce, odcinając Doktora od jego pomocników. Cap i Thor zajmowali się opanowywaniem tłumu.

Tony unosił się nad polem bitwy; wtrącał czasami swoje własne komentarze i jednocześnie kłocił się z członkami Zarządu.

_Na szóstej, Hulk — nie, na tej drugiej szóstej — uważam, Myers, po prostu skup się na najważniejszym i jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz „Powinniśmy rozważyć Hammera jako cennego partnera” to zrobię ci graffiti na — TWOJEJ **DRUGIEJ** SZÓSTEJ, HULK, Jezu — **za tobą**. **Słyszę** cię, Myers, tylko to, co słyszę, jest głupie, więc jeśli mógłbyś proszę się pospieszyć — jasny gwint, Nat, skąd **do diabła** się tam wzięłaś?_

Zakończyli walkę, nikt nie umarł, a Tony otrzymał wykład od Fury’ego na temat powodowania niepotrzebnych zniszczeń. Pod koniec bitwy wysadził hydrant, żeby rozproszyć wroga. Przynajmniej tak twierdził oficjalnie. Tak naprawdę to przyznawał przed samym sobą, że zrobił to głównie po to, żeby wypalić z repulsorów chociaż _raz_ , bo przez całe zajście nie było takiej potrzeby.

A co się stało potem?

Cap znalazł go, jak wychodził z biura Fury’ego, zaciągnął go do sali konferencyjnej, żeby wysłuchał wykładu o pracy zespołowej — Tony nie pamiętał z tego za dużo. Wysyłał Pepper maile z minutami, które minęły; potem przeprowadził z nią w wojnę przez SMSy na temat tego, czy legalnie możliwym jest przeznaczenie funduszy na jego nowy projekt: Wymyślanie Lepszych Imion Dla Superzłoczyńców, Bo, Serio, _Doktor Demonicus_?

Pepper powiedziała, że ludzie nazywający się Iron Manem nie mają głosu. Tony stwierdził, że dzieli imię z piosenką Black Sabbath, więc mogła się wypchać swoimi argumentami.

Potem Cap poprosił, żeby został, jakby był krnąbrnym uczniem, za jakiego wszyscy go uważali, chociaż tak naprawdę był _dobrym_ uczniem, a i tak mu nikt nie wierzył. Wtedy jeszcze przywiązywał uwagę do tego, co ludzie o nim myślą. Nadal liczył na złotą gwiazdkę, dzięki której w końcu jego ojciec spojrzałby na niego spojrzeniem, w którym byłoby coś innego poza zawodem.

Krzyczeli na siebie; Tony powiedział: _Nie potrzebujecie mnie._

A Cap spojrzał na niego bardzo poważnie i odparł: _Tak, potrzebujemy_.

Co Tony na to odpowiedział? Coś lekceważącego i wrednego, bo dobrze się bawił, nie do końca zwracał uwagę i był przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy mieli grubą skórę i ignorowali jego głupie gadanie.

O, no tak. Powiedział: _Cóż, może ja was nie potrzebuję_.

To sprowokowało to _spojrzenie_. Cap wyglądał, jakby Tony go wypatroszył. Tony’emu nagle język stanął kołkiem i poczuł skruchę, ale w jego naturze nie leżało wracanie do tego, co było, więc rzucił: _Wybacz, słuchaj, mam dużo na głowie. Może lepiej wyklucz mnie z drużyny na jakiś czas_.

Czego Tony _całkowicie_ nie chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł też tego cofnąć. Teraz jednak, w duchu świąt, może Steve znajdzie w sobie siłę, żeby mu wybaczyć, jeśli tylko Tony wydusi jakieś przeprosiny i chociaż po prawdzie nie był w tym dobry, ale musiał spróbować.

— Steve, jest mi...

— Czekaj — przerwał Steve i potrząsnął nim nieco, czym zaskoczył Tony’ego i spowodował, że ten się zamknął. Wyraz twarzy Steve’a był teraz pełen koncentracji. Zawierał w sobie taką samą zagorzałą determinację, z którą analizował bitwę, kiedy nie sądził, że wygrają, ale i tak się nie poddawał. Tony przyrzekał na swoją głowę, że nie mógł wpaść na to, co wywołało takie spojrzenie u Steve’a.

Steve znowu mówił i Tony starał się słuchać słów, a nie rozpraszać jego bliskością, ciepłem i tym całkowitym skupieniem, przez które Tony nie mógł się ruszyć.

— Pewnie powinienem powiedzieć... zanim się odezwiesz, przez co znowu będę chciał cię uderzyć...

— Och, dzięki — wtrącił Tony, ponieważ nie było możliwości, że miałby tego nie skomentować.

— Tony.

Tony się zamknął.

— Rozumiem, że jesteś zajęty i doceniam czas, jaki poświęcasz, żeby z nami pracować, ale kiedy jesteś tutaj, musisz być _tutaj_ , musisz wziąć to na poważnie, bo...

— Hej, ej — przerwał Tony, najwyraźniej niezdolny do _niemówienia_ , ale też... trzeba powiedzieć, że Tony _brał_ na poważnie czas spędzany z Avengersami, bardziej poważnie niż cokolwiek innego w swoim życiu na ten moment. Ku frustracji Pepper i, nawet większej, Zarządu.

— Nie, ja... — Steve urwał, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Tony znał to uczucie, bo jeszcze nie miał możliwości ułożyć normalnego zdania w jego obecności, a wcześniejsze zgłaszanie protestu się nie liczyło. — Nie to chciałem powiedzieć, znaczy... musiałem to powiedzieć, ale... Co ważniejsze, ważniejsze jest to, że ja... Jesteś bardzo ważny, dla, cóż, nie tylko dla drużyny.

Tony czekał, ale zdawało się, że to wszystko. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Steve wyglądał, jakby chciał wbić znaczenie swoich słów prosto do mózgu Tony’ego przez kontakt wzrokowy, było jasne, że to wszystko ma jakieś głębsze dno.

— Um. Okej...? — To było... banalne. Kompletnie beznadziejna odpowiedź. Tony chciał _walnąć_ _się_ w twarz.

Steve westchnął.

— Pepper mówiła, że powinienem przekazać ci to bardziej bezpośrednio — wymamrotał.

— Pepper... co? — Bo teraz Tony _nie widział żadnego logicznego związku_.

Potem jakiekolwiek szanse na zrozumienie wyleciały przez okno, bo _Steve go pocałował_. Umysł Tony’ego zatrzymał się, przesunął nieco do tyłu i spróbował ogarnąć to jeszcze raz. Steve go całował, _nadal go całował_. To się działo naprawdę. Tony chciał się uszczypnąć, ale nie mógł się ruszyć i _o boże_ rzęsy Steve’a były _absurdalne_. Tony widział każdy ich szczegół, prawie mógł je policzyć, ponieważ byli tak blisko siebie, a Steve miał zamknięte oczy, i ktoś wydawał z siebie kwilący, pełen pożądania odgłos, i _och, to był on_.

Było... miękko. I ciepło, tak ciepło, ale jednocześnie jakby... apodyktycznie. To był tylko dotyk ust, delikatne ssanie jego dolnej wargi, minimalne użycie zębów, ale coś w tym mówiło _Zostań. Zostań do końca. Nie pożałujesz_.

Tony’emu się podobało, pewnie nawet bardziej, niż przyznałby na głos. Normalnie odpowiedziałby, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy i pogłębiając pocałunek, ale ten nadal go trzymał i był zdecydowany kontrolować tempo, więc Tony zacisnął dłonie na jego łokciach i przysunął się trochę. Język przy wardze Steve’a był grzecznym dotknięciem, pytającym: _Przepraszam pana, miałby pan coś przeciwko rzuceniu mnie na ścianę i ocieraniu się o siebie, aż obaj będziemy mieli klejący się bałagan w spodniach?_

Wtedy Steve otworzył usta z niskim pomrukiem i _tak, idealnie_ pchnął Tony’ego do tyłu. Tylko że kiedy ten natrafił na ścianę, syknął z powodu nagłego i niespodziewanego bólu, który przeszył jego plecy i, _no tak,_ ktoś go dzisiaj wyrzucił przez okno. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

— Tony?

— Wybacz, zignoruj to, to nieważne. Kontynuuj. — Ponownie przysunął się, ale Steve był masywnym obiektem, którego nie można było ruszyć i jego spojrzenie mogłoby kruszyć głazy.

— Jesteś ranny?

— Cóż... — Powinien skłamać, bo to zaczynało toczyć się w odwrotną stronę, niż chciał, ale zamiast tego powiedział: — Trochę. Ale to nic takiego.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył Tony’ego spojrzeniem, co w innych okolicznościach byłoby podniecające, ale teraz sprawiło, że chciał uciec i się schować. Zamiast tego starał się nie ruszyć i udawać okaz zdrowia.

Steve nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Jak?

— Loki. Wyrzucił mnie przez okno, żeby odwrócić uwagę. Thor był za nim. — Widząc nieufne spojrzenie Steve’a, dodał: — No, zero punktów za kreatywność.

— Dlaczego takie rzeczy _przytrafiają się_ tobie?

Tony wzruszył ramionami i wzdrygnął się z powodu swoich pleców, a potem bardzo starał się zamaskować to, że się wzdrygnął, ale biorąc pod uwagę coraz posępniejszy wzrok Steve’a, najprawdopodobniej mu się nie udało.

— Um. I tak mnie lubisz?

— Lubię — powiedział Steve z prostotą i szczerością, przez to Tony miał przejściowe problemy z oddychaniem. — Musimy zabrać cię do szpitala?

— Pepper dała mi eggnog, _bezalkoholowy_ , bo jest _okropną osobą_ , a Happy i Rhodey ignorowali mnie cały wieczór. Zwalniam wszystkich.

Steve patrzył na niego, jakby jego odpowiedź wcale nie miała sensu. Tony powtórzył ją sobie w głowie, sprawdzając, czy jest logiczna i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego prawie oblał geometrię — zawsze pisał udowodnione twierdzenie, a pomijał dowody. Ta część była nudna. Ale dla Steve’a spróbuje.

— To są ludzie, którzy wiedzą, kiedy muszę iść do szpitala nieważne, jakie „głupie kłamstwa wygaduję”. — Tony palcami nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłów i _nie_ wywrócił oczami, bo nie (zawsze) był pięciolatkiem, nieważne co mówiła Pepper. — To słowa Rhodeya.

Nie był pewny, czy to wyjaśnienie w ogóle pomogło, ale spojrzenie Steve’a było teraz pełne czułości, przez co serce Tony’ego zabiło nieco mocniej, zwłaszcza gdy Steve ostrożnie pochylił się i znowu go pocałował. Te pocałunki były delikatne, drobiazgowe; Steve trzymał w swoich szerokich dłoniach szczękę Tony’ego, przesuwał długie palce po jego szyi i drapał lekko paznokciami skórę, kiedy dotykał krótkich włosów na jego potylicy, wywołując tym dreszcze na całym ciele.

 Tony wydał z siebie kolejny odgłos, który powinien być zawstydzający biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek i doświadczenie, ale _nic go to nie obchodziło_ , więc tylko chwycił nadgarstki Steve’a, przycisnął palce do jego silnego pulsu, głaszcząc kciukami wierzch jego dłoni. Kiedy Steve przechylił jego głowę, aby móc pocałować go pod lepszym kątem, Tony nie zareagował negatywnie, tylko przysunął się do Steve’a, odsuwając się od ściany. Steve niemalże nie zauważył jego ciężaru, chociaż podtrzymał go i przytulił, jakby był czymś wartościowym.

I czy nie było to absurdalne? _Steve_ był tym wartościowym, kochanym, słodkim i idealnym. W Tonym nie było za dużo dobrych rzeczy, ale jeśli cokolwiek takiego by w nim pozostało, oddałby to Steve’owi.

Steve zaczął się odsuwać i przez chwilę Tony chciał trzymać go przy sobie z desperacją, do której nigdy nie przyzna się publicznie, ale w końcu odsunął się, czując przenikliwy chłód, bo _oczywiście_ , że Steve’owi wrócił zdrowy rozsądek. Szybciej niż większości ludzi, ale w końcu _był_ Super Żołnierzem.

— Nie chcę tego robić... — powiedział Steve.

Tony drgnął.

— Jasne, pewnie. Absolutnie. Tak będzie najlepiej. — To były, odkrył z przerażeniem, te same słowa, które powiedział Pepper, kiedy ta wygłosiła mu przemowę „bycie tylko przyjaciółmi wychodzi nam lepiej, prawda?”. Prawie jak „Milion w minutę”, ale bardziej „Związek w minutę”.

— ... _tutaj_ — dokończył Steve.

Uniósł palcami podbródek Tony’ego, póki ten nie podniósł wzroku z jego ramienia — na które się wpatrywał, kiedy Steve przerwał pocałunek — aby spojrzeć w zdecydowane, przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy. Część Tony’ego nadal chciała się odsunąć, ale większa chciała przysunąć się bliżej.

— Nie chcę tego robić tutaj — powtórzył Steve i nie pozwolił Tony’emu spojrzeć w bok, czego ten desperacko pragnął, bo był pewny, że w jego oczach teraz czaiły się pewne rzeczy, których nie chciał pokazać Steve’owi. Słabość, pieprzona młodzieńcza _tęsknota_ , jak gdyby był zakochanym szczylem. Rzeczy, które mogły skrzywdzić ich obu, rzeczy, które nigdy nie były bezpieczne dla Tony’ego.

— Co — wydusił Tony, zebrawszy się w sobie na flitujący ton, a głos tylko lekko mu drżał — nie chcesz tego robić przy ścianie? Obiecuję, że będzie ciekawie.

— Jesteś ranny — odpowiedział Steve z surowością zmniejszoną nieco przez rumieniec wspinający się po jego szyi. Tony chciał go polizać, podążyć za tą ścieżką ciepła językiem. Nawet pochylił się nieświadomie do przodu, ale Steve przytrzymał go. — No i... może. Kiedyś.

Tony spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, przez co Steve zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

— Ale nie teraz — kontynuował Steve. — Nie... pierwszy raz. On powinien być... — Steve wypuścił powietrze ustami, które później ułożyły się w smutnawy, zawstydzony, sięgający oczu uśmiech, przez co Tony rozpłynął się nieco. — Chciałem to zrobić całkiem inaczej. Miało być... wino, balkon, księżyc.

To, że ktokolwiek miałby starać się dla Tony’ego Starka, którego reputacja mówiła sama za sobie, sprawiło, że przełknął wszystkie złośliwe komentarze i zachował dla siebie przekonanie, że to nigdy im nie wyjdzie. Był w stanie tylko zamrugać, czując jakby ktoś rzucił go na ścianę — albo znowu wyrzucił przez okno.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał autentycznie zaciekawiony.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział, czy tak na pewno brzmiało pytanie.

— Bo tak się robi? Kiedy się kogoś lubi. Znaczy, tak bym zrobił, gdybyś był kobietą. — Zaczynał panikować. — Powinienem zrobić coś z samochodami lub... nie wiem, robotami? Nie znam nic szczególnie romantycznego, co wiązałoby się z...

Tony prychnął, a Steve zaczynał przybierać ten smutny wyraz, jakby ktoś zranił jego uczucia. Tony spróbował to szybko naprawić.

— Nie, znaczy... nie musisz się tak fatygować. Wystarczyłoby, żebyś mi coś zasugerował, a poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie.

— Nie wierzę, że to prawda — wymamrotał Steve, opuszczając głowę i w końcu urywając kontakt wzrokowy.

Tony gapił się na niego, a koła zębate w jego głowie znowu zaczęły się obracać, po zwolnieniu hamulca, jakim był dotyk Steve’a. Teraz było łatwiej, bo nie był przygwożdżony żarliwymi, niebieskimi oczami czy kompletnie rozproszony słodkimi pocałunkami; łatwiej zobaczyć subtelne napięcie mięśni Steve’a, przez które garbił nieco jego ramiona.

— Naprawdę nie wiesz — odezwał się Tony ze zdumieniem.

Steve spojrzał na niego.

— Nie wiem czego?

— Jakim pewniakiem jestem, jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

W oczach kapitana niedowierzanie mieszało się z nadzieją. Nie, tak nie mogło być. Tony widział je już wcześniej, kiedy jakiś szczególnie skomplikowany plan zadziałał i mimo wszystko prawie nikt nie był ranny. Tony nie był pewny, czy podoba mu się to, że Steve zachowuje się jak na polu bitwy — a może tylko on tak to odczytywał. W każdym razie nie była to komfortowa myśl. Poczuł silną potrzebę pocałowania Steve’a, żeby zobaczyć, czy to złagodziłoby ostrość w jego oczach.

— Ale jesteś Tonym Starkiem, a ja tylko...

— Kapitanem Ameryką. Bujałem się w tobie, odkąd skończyłem osiem lat.

— W _Kapitanie Ameryce_. Naprawdę nim nie jestem... znaczy, to część mnie, ale...

— Okej, no dobra — przerwał Tony i poddał się potrzebie pocałowania Steve’a, który oddał pocałunek. Kiedy w końcu dano mu okazję dokończyć zdanie, wyszło nieco słabo: — Więc odkąd się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy.

— Kiedy byłeś zdeterminowany, żeby pokazać, jakim możesz być dupkiem?

— Hej — zaprotestował Tony, ale tylko dla pozorów, bo _no cóż_ , taka była prawda. — Nie byłem jedynym dupkiem w okolicy. Poza tym ja tak flirtuję.

— Nie — odezwał się od razu Steve. — Widziałem, jak flirtujesz. _Przyglądałem_ ci się. Ja... — zająknął się, widząc uśmieszek Tony’ego. — Przestań. _Chodzi mi o to_ , że potrafisz być bardzo czarujący, kiedy chcesz.

— Taa, kiedy nie jestem poważny. Kiedy jestem poważny, wpycham ludzi w kałuże albo moczę im końcówki warkoczy w atramencie, czy jakie tam tego typu rzeczy zrobiłby futurystyczny miliarder. — Tony zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Pewnie Pepper miała rację, kiedy powiedziała, że powinienem wydorośleć, zanim znowu spróbuję się ustabilizować.

— Nigdy nie wiedziałem, żebyś zachowywał się tak przy kimś, kogo naprawdę lubisz.

— Cóż, to nie zdarza się tak często. Na studiach był Rhodey. Niedawno Pepper, chociaż to już skończone. — I nawet mówienie o tym ledwo co bolało, zwłaszcza gdy patrzył na ciepły uśmiech, który nagle pojawił się na twarzy Steve’a. — Co?

— Czyli jestem jedyny?

 _Cholera_. Były gorsze rzeczy, o wiele gorsze i o wiele bardziej zawstydzające rzeczy, które mogły się przydarzyć Tony’emu Starkowi podczas jego barwnego życia. Ale nikt nie mógłby tego stwierdzić, patrząc na niego, bo język mu się zaplątał, a na karku zagościł rumieniec.

— Taa, ale... nie mów tego za często, okej? Moja reputacja tego nie przeży...

Reszta zdania utonęła w gwałtownym pocałunku. Steve złapał go za ubranie i przyciągnął do siebie, przyciskając razem biodra i _heloł_. Nawet to, nawet ten ścisk ciał, który powinien być — zazwyczaj był — główną atrakcją, nawet to było przyćmione przez sposób, w jaki Steve otoczył — delikatnie, tak rozkosznie — Tony’ego ramionami i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej. Trzymał go, używając tej siły, która mogła kruszyć cementowe ściany i powstrzymać Tony’ego przed ucieczką, przed zniszczeniem tego, przed złamaniem się. O boże, Rhodey miał rację. _Przepadł_.

Tony poddał się temu i przycisnął się do ciepła Steve’a, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy i rujnując ich perfekcyjne ułożenie.

I właśnie wtedy uruchomił się alarm poziomu piątego, co oznaczało niebezpieczeństwo na terenie bazy. Coś prześlizgnęło się przez warstwy ochrony otaczające hellicarrier i z powodzeniem dostało się nie tylko na pokład, ale i na niższe poziomy.

Tony nadal całował Steve’a, póki ten nie odsunął się od niego z widoczną niechęcią.

— Tony... — powiedział, próbując mówić pomimo tego, że Tony przyciskał swoje usta do jego warg. — Powinniśmy... _drużyna_ , Tony...!

Tony jęknął, ustępując, przyciskając twarz do ramienia Steve’a.

— Nienawidzę ich — wymamrotał w jego szyję, ledwo co rozpoznając w tym warczącym głosie swój własny. — Wszyscy są zwolnieni.

Steve potarł nosem o jego czoło i pocałował go w ucho, nim się odsunął.

— Jeśli to fałszywy alarm, nie będę cię powstrzymywać.

To był i nie był fałszywy alarm. Nic nie zaczęło się palić w sali konferencyjnej numer trzy, ale było widać ślady przypalenia i dużo broni — sama Natasza trzymała sześć nowiutkich noży, które dostała na Święta, Clint łuk, a nawet ładna przyjaciółka doktor Foster uruchomiła swój paralizator. Agenci Tarczy stali przy wejściu w bojowych pozycjach, gotowi do walki. Wyglądali bardzo lśniąco w czarnych strojach, które były tylko trochę mniej hardkorowe przez czapki Mikołaja, nosy Rudola i świąteczne przypinki u niektórych.

No i Loki zwisał z sufitu do góry nogami. Nagi.

— O, hej — odezwał się Tony, który zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i ledwo co zerknął na agentów Tarczy, zamiast tego ogarniając spojrzeniem całą scenę. — Nowy system ochrony działa.

Thor odwrócił się do niego i pełna zdumienia udręka zniknęła z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca ciepłemu uśmiechowi.

— PRZYJACIELU Z ŻELAZA, szczęśliwym widzieć cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Obawiałem się o twoją sprawność, gdyż mój brat cię zaczepił.

— Taa, jest okej. — Otworzył szeroko oczy i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, kiedy Thor do niego podchodził. — Nie trzeba mnie przytulać...! — Ale, oczywiście, przytulanie i tak się odbyło, na dodatek razem z uderzaniem po plecach, a bicepsy Thora były niesprawiedliwie twarde i muskularne, i _ała_.

Steve podszedł do nich po tym, jak rozkazał spocząć i odłożyć broń skurwysynom z miotłami w tyłkach (tego nie powiedział, ale Tony mentalnie dodał to za niego), uwalniając nieco wymiętoszonego Tony’ego z ramion Thora i patrząc ze złością na geniusza zła wiszącego w powietrzu niczym cenny połów dnia.

— Co _on_ tutaj robi?

— Zażyczyłem sobie jego obecności — zagrzmiał Thor, stając prościej na widok pełnej wrogości postawy Steve’a. Nagle w powietrzu dało się wyczuć błyskawice. — Sam zachęcałeś nas do przyprowadzenia tych, z którymi łączą nas głębokie więzi, aby świętować to, co wiąże nas razem. Powiedziano mi, że tak się obchodzi to zimowe święto.

Doktor Foster, wyczuwając kłopoty, oderwała się od ściany, na której razem z Bruce’em pisała obliczenia pędzelkiem od eyelinera, i podeszła do Thora. Jego bojowe nastawienie zmniejszyło się trochę, kiedy wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię. Jej ładna przyjaciółka wcisnęła przycisk na paralizatorze, który zaiskrzył, chociaż trzymała się z Rhodeyem przy talerzu z ciastkami.

— To rodzina — podsumował Tony.

— Wyrzucił cię przez okno. — Wyraz twarzy Steve’a nie zmienił się. — Dwa razy.

Tony nie spodziewał się być tym wybaczającym w ich związku. O boże, właśnie pomyślał _związek_. Sprawdził wierzch dłoni, na wszelki wypadek. Nie, żadnej wysypki. Hm.

— Amnestia bożonarodzeniowa, skarbie — powiedział stanowczo Tony. — Na ten czas zostaje mu wybaczone. O, czekaj.

Władczym gestem zabrał Spider–Manowi aparat, ignorując jego biadolenie (sprowadzające się w gruncie rzeczy do „Ale dlaczego jest _nagi_?”) i zrobił Lokiemu kilka zdjęć. W tle pozował Thor z uniesionymi kciukami. Doktor Foster wywróciła oczami i wróciła do swoich... Tony zmrużył oczy, patrząc na matematykę... wyliczeń odnośnie grawitacyjnej osobliwości tunelu _Schwarzschilda_.

— Okej, _teraz_ zostało mu wybaczone — powiedział, kiedy załadował zdjęcia na kilka zaszyfrowanych baz danych i oddał aparat. Spider–Man starał się trzymać go jak najdalej od siebie. Tony widział jego zdegustowany wyraz twarzy nawet przez maskę, jakby odkryte męskie narządy płciowe mogły zarazić go czymś przez cyfrowy obraz. — JARVIS!

— Tak, panie Stark? — rozbrzmiał głos JARVISA z interkomu.

Coulson wymamrotał:

— Dlaczego system operacyjny Starka jest zainstalowany w bazie Tarczy?

To też Tony zignorował. Jeśli Tarcza nie chciała, żeby załadował hiperinteligentną sztuczną inteligencję do ich komputerów, to nie powinni prosić o budowanie im rzeczy.

— Wypuść naszego więźnia, dobrze? Em — spojrzał na awanturniczą minę Thora i dodał: — i proszę oznakuj go jako „gościa” na czas jego pobytu.

— Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Stark. Powinienem również postarać się o znalezienie odpowiedniego stroju dla pana Laufeysona?

Tony zamrugał.

— Kogo? Czekaj, on ma nazwisko?

— WIERZĘ, ŻE POSIADAM ROZWIĄZANIE PROBLEMU, JAKIM JEST BRAK ODZIENIA MOJEGO BRATA — obwieścił Thor do sufitu i uniósł brązowy sweter z rozbrykanym białym reniferem.

— Dlaczego on krzyczy? — zapytał Rhodey ładną przyjaciółkę.

— Może myśli, że tylko tak JARVIS go usłyszy? Nie zamierzam udawać, że rozumiem mitycznych nordyckich kolesi.

— Będzie idealne — powiedział Steve do Thora, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust w zaskakująco złośliwy sposób.

Thor się rozpromienił. Loki bezceremonialnie spadł na ziemię.

— Proszę, _proszę_ , dajcie mu też spodnie — zaczął błagać Spider–Man.

Tony wyszczerzył się do Steve’a.

— Żyłka, która ci wychodzi od tej złośliwości, jest cudowna.

Steve rozluźnił się wystarczająco, aby odwzajemnić uśmiech i przysunąć się do Tony’ego, otoczyć go ramionami i przyciągnąć bliżej.

— Jeśli wasza dwójka będzie się teraz zachowywać jak jedna z tych zabójczo słodkich par, to będę potrzebował więcej alkoholu — ogłosił Clint, odkładając łuk i strzały. Stojąca obok niego Natasza zrobiła drobny ruch ręką, przez co jej noże zniknęły bardzo szybko i przerażająco, a ona sama wyprostowała się i wzięła swój koktajl od Pepper.

— Racja — zgodził się Coulson, po czym bezzwłocznie wykorzystał swoje uprawnienia i zmusił paru młodocianych agentów do pójścia po piwo.

Tony pokazał im środkowy palec, a Thor zawlókł do nich Lokiego. Reszta agentów weszła do pomieszczenia; większość z nich ustawiła się w kolejkach do talerzy i ponczu. Maria Hill zniknęła na parę minut i wróciła ze spodniami — nie swoimi, więc Tony nie chciał wiedzieć, skąd je miała. Podała je Thorowi, ale trzymała dłoń blisko swojego pistoletu, kiedy patrzyła na Lokiego.

— Stosowne przedstawienie! — zadeklarował Thor, mniej więcej pchnąwszy Lokiego do przodu, kiedy ten był już ubrany. Tony, co ciekawe, poczuł ukłucie współczucia dla zaszarganego i niezręcznego obrazu, jaki przedstawiał sobą Loki; wyglądał jak mokry kociak. Śmiertelnie groźny i bardzo zły mokry kociak. No, w takim razie normalny kociak.

— Mój brat — Thor klepnął Lokiego w ramię i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło — Loki Laufeyson. Loki, moi dzielni i cnotliwi towarzysze z drużyny.

— Tak, już się znamy. — Chłodne spojrzenie przesuwało się po nich. Pozostało władcze i opanowane pomimo tego, że ich właściciel był bezsilny i otoczony przez wrogów, a poza tym stał boso, w pożyczonych spodniach i absurdalnym swetrze.

— Jak tam twoja głowa? — zapytał Tony z uśmieszkiem, bo nie mógł tego zostawić bez komentarza.

— W miarę dobrze. Jak twoje plecy?

Tony uśmiechnął się, pokazując wszystkie zębby.

— Okej, zdjęcie grupowe! Uważam, że musimy to utrwalić. Dla, no wiecie, przyszłych pokoleń.

Miał na myśli _przyszłego szantażu_ i wiedział, że Loki doskonale go zrozumiał, ale wiedział też — cóż, okej, _zgadywał_ , ale zgadywania Tony’ego Starka były praktycznie faktami — że Loki nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby przyćmić radość na twarzy Thora.

Skończyło się na kilku zdjęciach — doktor Foster, jej ładna przyjaciółka („Darcy” powiedziała, kiedy w końcu się przedstawiła, unosząc przy tym idealnie wyglądającą brew. „Istnieje szansa, że będziesz to pamiętać jutro?” Układając kostki sera w kształt cząsteczki terpenoidy Tony odpowiedział: „Zapewne nie”, przez co jutro obudzi się i odkryje, że napisała mu swoje imię na czole wodoodpornym markerem.), Thor i Loki. Tony z Pepper i Rhodeyem, Coulson z agentami Tarczy, Natasza i Pepper. Spider–Man i każda kobieta z okolicy, jaką udało im się namówić, bo mając do czynienia z tak dużą ilością piersi wydawał z siebie przezabawne, piszczące odgłosy i oczywiście nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękoma.

Gdzieś w międzyczasie agenci Tarczy wrócili z większą ilością alkoholu i noc zamieniła się w rozmazane gałązki ostrokrzewu, przerywane dziwnymi scenami, zwłaszcza gdy ktoś znalazł gdzieś ukryte gry planszowe, co skończyło się Twisterem po pijaku, a w kącie Coulson i Clint bardzo intensywnie grali w Statki.

Ładna przyjaciółka doktor Foster zaangażowała się z Lokim w dyskusję na temat małych, animatronicznych bałwanów, konstruując coś, co wyglądało na Bitwę nad Little Bighorn w wersji mini, z wieszakowymi reniferami zbiegającymi ze wzgórza zrobionego z dwóch krzeseł i obrusa.

Pepper, Natasza i Maria Hill grały w Prawda czy Wyzwanie ze Spider–Manem, chociaż wyglądało to bardziej na Upić Spider–Mana i Zrobić Mu Zdjęcia w Kompromitujących Pozycjach, od czego Steve musiał go uratować, po czym zdeponował go na kolana Tony’ego i poszedł skonfiskować zapas gumek recepturek, które nabył Clint i teraz strzelał nimi w każdego, celując i trafiając z taką samą dokładnością tą zaimprowizowaną amunicją jak swoimi strzałami.

— To jest miłe — wymamrotał Spider–Man w ramię Tony’ego.

— Jak bardzo jesteś pijany? — zapytał Tony.

— Bardzo. Tak myślę. Nie wiem. Nie czuję opuszków palców. — Machnął ramieniem, jakby to miało jakoś pomóc, i złapał Lokiego za nogę, kiedy bóg... Asgardczyk... hybryda Lodowego Giganta... _facet_ przechodził obok. — O, hej. Mam cię!

Loki spojrzał w dół, wyglądając nawet i ugodowo — co w jego przypadku oznaczało brak widocznej chęci mordu.

— Czy to był twój cel?

— Co? — Nie mogąca mrugać maska Spider–Mana patrzyła na Lokiego przez kilka sekund, nim pajęczak powiedział: — Jesteś bardzo ładny, znaczy, nie pod tym kątem. — Brwi Tony’ego uniosły się w górę, a z piersi prawie wyrwał mu się śmiech, ale udało mu się go zamienić na kaszel. Z litości dla dzieciaka. — Pod tym kątem wyglądasz dość dziwnie. Ale, no wiesz, normalnie. Dlaczego musisz być taki _zły?_

— Wiesz, mógłbym cię zamienić w żabę — odpowiedział Loki tonem, którym większość ludzi rozmawia o pogodzie.

— Widzisz? Zły!

Kiedy próby wyplątania się z uścisku skończyły się na przybliżeniu do Spider–Mana, Loki westchnął i usiadł. Zaskoczyło to Tony’ego, przez co prawie wypuścił swojego podopiecznego. Ledwo co rozluźnił ręce, ale pozwoliło to Spider–Manowi opaść na bok i rozwalić się na nogach Lokiego, gdzie zwinął się w kłębek z zadowolonym pomrukiem.

Czując spowalniający go alkohol, uwięziony z powodu ciężaru nóg Spideya  w obecności osoby typu arcywroga, która najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się odpierdolić w najbliższym czasie, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że powinien spróbować o czymś porozmawiać.

— No, jak tam... życie?

Co ciekawe, wydawało się, że Loki na poważnie rozważa to pytanie.

— Dziwnie. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia... uwzględnionym.

— Naprawdę? Thor wydaje się być dość zdeterminowany, żeby na pewno uwzględniać cię we wszystkim.

— Thor, tak. Zawsze Thor. Ale nikt... inny.

— Może gdybyś nie był szalony i agresywny — powiedział Tony i zdecydowanie nie drgnął, kiedy spojrzała na niego para lodowato zimnych oczu.

— Jest to warte rozważenia — przyznał po chwili Loki. — Gdyby tylko większość ludzkości nie była godnym pogardy robactwem. — Zostało to powiedziane z mniejszą odrazą niż zazwyczaj i chociaż Tony chciał bronić ludzkości, to zdecydował, że jest zbyt pijany, aby zrobić to odpowiednio. Zamiast tego prawie niezauważalnie wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, kiedy Loki kontynuował niepewnym tonem: — Tego... tego nie nienawidzę.

Cóż, to była chyba najdziwniejsza rozmowa, jaką Tony odbył w całym swoim życiu, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że doskonale wiedział, jak Loki się czuje. Tony był przyzwyczajony do bycia otoczonym przez ludzi, z którymi tak właściwie wcale nie rozmawiał na znaczące tematy. Ten zwariowany zespół naukowców, żołnierzy, snajperów, zabójców i bogów był dla niego lepszą rodziną niż ta prawdziwa.

Na szczęście zanim Tony mógł zadać kolejne pytanie, Thor usadowił się po drugiej stronie Lokiego i podał im coś, co wyglądało na kielichy piwa wielkości głowy Tony’ego. Loki pił ze swojego z godnością, a Tony nie zamierzał być pobity przez nieobliczalnego tak–jakby–wroga.

W pewnym momencie, kiedy obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać, zauważył Steve’a osaczonego przez Pepper i Rhodeya. Sądząc po ich minach,  prowadzili Bardzo Poważną Rozmowę. Tony był jako–tako zmartwiony, prawie na tyle, żeby zainterweniować, ale na kanapie było wygodnie, no i Spider–Man, w tej chwili znowu siedzący prosto, uczył Thora rymowanki „Ta Mała Świnka”, używając do tego stóp Tony’ego.

W końcu Clint i Bruce połączyli siły i w poniżający sposób przytrzymali Tony’ego, rozebrali go i zamienili jego cudowną marynarkę i dopasowaną koszulę na okropny, niewygodny, czerwony sweter.

— Już nie jesteś moim ulubieńcem — powiedział Bruce’owi, chociaż jego głos był stłumiony przez ten zrobiony na drutach horror, który przeciskali mu przez głowę.

— Przeżyję — odpowiedział Bruce. — Poza tym, czy czasem ktoś _inny_ nie powinien być teraz twoim ulubieńcem?

Popchnął go lekko i Tony zrobił kilka kroków w tył żeby się nie przewrócić (kiedy mógł zgubić _buty_ , gdzie tu jakiś sens?), aż wpadł na czyjś solidny tors i spojrzał do tyłu, na szczerzącego się do niego Steve’a.

Inni Avengersi zebrali się wokół nich, a każdy z nich był w absurdalnym swetrze. Clint założył również puchatą opaskę z porożem i patrzył sugestywnie na Nataszę, machając jemiołą w jej kierunku. Loki miał na głowie ten swój uroczy, reniferowy hełm i ktoś zmusił go do założenia też nosa Rudolfa. Na tarczy Steve’a znajdował się wieniec z czerwoną kokardą. Thor wytrzasnął skądś czapkę Pomocnika Mikołaja i założył ją Tony’emu na głowę tuż przed tym, jak Spider–Man zrobił zdjęcie. Co nie było w porządku.

W końcu Tony wyplątał się z tego rozgardiaszu, aby złapać oddech na jednym z doków do obserwacji. Jednak najpierw znajdując (czyjeś) buty, ponieważ noc była mroźna nawet mimo ochrony przed wiatrem i modyfikatora środowiska działających pełną parą. Nick Fury nazywał te podobne do balkonów miejsca „przeklętymi zagrożeniami bezpieczeństwa”. Tony nazywał je „przyjemnymi z punktu widzenia estetyki i _kto_ je zafundował, i również zaprojektował, i wymyślił technologię, żeby maszyna była w stanie latać? Więc zamknąć się, do diabła”.

Podszedł do barierki i oparł się o nią, oddychając ciężko i czując, jak rozjaśnia mu się trochę w głowie. Pod nimi znajdował się migoczący w ciągłym ruchu ciemny ocean. Nad chmurami błyszczały światła Nowego Jorku, a obok niego, za każdym razem coraz bliżej, przelatywała z furkotem Maria Hill w zarekwirowanym latającym samochodzie. Clint siedział obok niej; Tony chyba rozpoznał bosą stopę Nataszy wystającą z jednego z tylnych okien.

Za plecami usłyszał syk otwieranych drzwi.

— Tony?

Zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył oświetlonego od tyłu Steve’a. Jego czapka była nieco przekrzywiona, a policzki zarumienione.

— Obecny, Kapitanie. Jeszcze nie rzuciłem się za burtę.

— Nawet tak nie żartuj. — Steve zrobił krok na pokład. — Mogę się tutaj trochę z tobą pochować?

— Towarzystwo jest zawsze mile widziane.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Chodź no tu, Steve.

Steve również oparł się o barierkę, dotykając łokciami rąk Tony’ego i patrząc na wiszący nisko na niebie księżyc. Dopiero po chwili obrócił się stronę Tony’ego, spojrzał na niego i przerwał ciszę:

— Jak się czujesz?

— Mam więcej wspólnego z Lokim, niż kiedykolwiek chciałem wiedzieć. No cóż. Ale poza tym dobrze. — Kiedy Tony zadrżał i skulił się bardziej a tym okropnym swetrze, Steve wyciągnął zapraszająco ramię. Tony podszedł bliżej, a Steve przyciągnął go do siebie. — Teraz o wiele lepiej.

— Pochlebca — powiedział Steve i oparł się o niego, z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia przyglądając się, jak Maria robi beczkę, a Clint pokazuje tryumfalnie wyciągniętą pięść, krzycząc na cały głos.

— A co tam w środku?

— Loki jeszcze nikogo nie zabił.

— Pewnie jest tym tak samo zdziwiony jak my.

— Pewnie masz rację.

— Zamknijcie się i pocałujcie w końcu! — krzyknął Clint, kiedy samochód przeleciał obok nich po raz kolejny.

— Spierdalaj, Barton! — odpowiedział Tony, chociaż prawdopodobnie słowa zagłuszył wiatr, więc nie dotarły do celu. — Dupek — wymamrotał, spoglądając nerwowo na Steve’a, który spiął się i zamilkł.

— Tony — zaczął Steve tonem zwiastującym Poważną Rozmowę. Tony chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, żeby zamknąć Steve’owi usta, bo Poważne Rozmowy nigdy nie kończyły się dla niego dobrze, a chciałby mieć tę noc, tę jedna noc, aby delektować się byciem w ramionach Steve. Zanim jednak zdążył coś wymyślić, Steve powiedział: — Jesteś pewny, że mnie chcesz?

— Czy _ja_ jestem pewny? — wyrzucił z siebie Tony, kompletnie nie spodziewając się tego pytania. — Steve, czy ty _znasz_ moją reputację? Większość ludzi zapytałoby, czy to _ty_ jesteś pewny.

— Prawie niczego nie byłem bardziej pewny, odkąd się obudziłem — odpowiedział prosto z mostu Steve, a przez coś w twarzy Tony’ego (pewnie jego całkowicie niedowierzającą minę), dodał: — Czasami nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, ale to, co _wiem_ sprawia, że chcę wiedzieć więcej. Jesteś po prostu naprawdę... cóż...

— Klawy? — Steve zmarszczył nos, słysząc to slangowe drażnienie się, co było urocze. Uśmiech Tony’ego stał się delikatniejszy, kiedy stwierdził: — Ty też taki jesteś, Steve. — Zawstydzony Steve spuścił głowę. Tony owinął wokół niego ramiona i przytulił go. — Nie skłamię i nie powiem, że nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Znaczy, znam siebie i wiem, że istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że to spieprzę.

— Ja też — oznajmił szybko Steve. — To nie tak, że mam w tym jakoś szczególnie dużo doświadczenia. Pułkownik Rhodes i panna Potts już grozili mi poważnym uszkodzeniem ciała, jeśli zrobię coś, co złamie ci serce.

To zaskoczyło nieco Tony’ego.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. Dbają o ciebie. Bardzo. Chcą, żebyś był szczęśliwy. — Szczery, niezachwiany wzrok Steve’a zbił Tony’ego z tropu i przygwoździł go do ziemi. — Też tego chcę. I jeśli to możliwe, to chcę być tym, który uczyni cię szczęśliwym.

Tony zarumienił się, co było zaskoczeniem. Steve mówił te absurdalnie przesłodzone rzeczy, ale to _Tony_ się rumienił? Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

— Steve...

Nagle w barierkę uderzyła strzała. Od razu oderwali się od siebie, Steve przybrał pozycję obronną, a Tony zaczął szukać ukrycia. Latający samochód przeleciał z furkotem obok balkonu. Wystający z okna po stronie pasażera Clint wystrzelił strzałę przez dach samochodu.

— Wesołych Świąt! — wrzasnął.

— Barton! — Nagana w głosie Steve’a zabrzmiała jak uderzenie bicza, ale Clint nie wyglądał na szczególnie skruszonego.

Tony przyjrzał się wbitej w metal strzale. Zwisała z niej gałązka jemioły.

— Hm, Fury miał rację. Słaba struktura. Teraz to widzę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, i to jest okej — oznajmił Steve, przytulając go i całując.


End file.
